The piercing Light
by TheTrollMaster
Summary: Perseus the Lichtkönig has broken from his seal, the Olympians have wronged him, and he shall rip them apart. But unseen enemies meddle in the background threatening the world and all it has known to be plunged in darkness. Eventual OP!Percy Immortal!Percy
1. Chapter 1: Revival

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1: The return**

When Luke first saw his majesty, it was admiration at first sight.

At that time Luke was in for a liver problem, he suffered from liver damage, it was fatal. The doctors would always come every day, seven o'clock, wearing long white coats. Three brisk men with on-to-the-matter-tones and useless eyes and was constantly accompanied by a serious nurse that went by the name of Soel.

They walked through the door into his room, his room was all white with a white curtain, a steel bed and a semi-comfortable mattress. It had a tall stick with a small monitor at the top. The doctors barged in and took note of the readings on the screen. They asked him how he felt, irritated with the same answer that Luke gave them.

"still no improvement?" The head doctor asked, he was a man in his mid-fifties with a small beard and a grotesque moustache.

The other doctors shook their heads," Give him the pill." The nurse picked up her clip board and noted it down. Luke was on the mattress, his head resting down, facing the white monotonous ceiling.

He was charged into the hospital about a year ago, his condition gradually improving, originally, the hospital drafted him to have a liver transplant but some miracles happened and his liver repaired from dead to critical condition.

Life wasn't so bad in the hospital, for Luke at least, only the doctors bothered him, and he got three square meals a day, they served chilled juice or chilled milk chocolate in the afternoon. It was better than what he had at the orphanage at least.

The doctors conversed lightly before turning around and leaving without a further word, the Nurse following them as well.

Luke sat up briefly his elbows supporting him, he never suspected another visit by Nurse Seol," Luke." She said," This man would like to visit you." she said her eyes narrowing at him slightly. That was knew, he never knew anyone, at least anyone that either hated him so much to torture his peace or actually cared a bit to visit.

The man standing behind the nurse was tall, easily 6-ft-3, he had raven locks, sea green eyes and a sharp jawline," Names Perseus." The man smiled, outstretching his hand. His smile was blinding to Luke. His hand was large and rough, clearly a hard worker.

"Im pretty sure you already know my name, its Luke." He said accepting the stranger's hand. He couldn't really know how to describe it; it was as if his very soul was drawn to the man," What do you want to come visit me?" He asked," Not that I don't mind the company." He covered.

The man laughed filling the mundane room with a soft glow, it was as if the very air bent to his will," I was once a friend of your father." He replied, his smile still on his face," I can see him on you, the same blue eyes and blonde hair. But your nose..." He paused," Is the nose of your mother." And with that his tone came somber, the room diming slightly.

Luke raised his eyebrows," You know my father?" Perseus nodded.

"He was one of me, my brethren, my brother." He mused pursing his lips," Doesn't that mean I am your uncle?" He laughed slightly. Luke swiftly scanned the room for the Nurse. She was gone, not because she was elusive, but the fact that his attention was so enthralled by the man in front of him.

"Where were you then" Luke said calmly, his eyes betraying him," When I was moved around like I was a cow..." He snarled, the anger seeping through.

The smile on Perseus face dimed, along with the room," I couldn't find you. I spent up to three years searching." He sighed raising his hand and swiping his hair backwards," But know I found you." he smiled.

"Will you adopt me?" Luke said his voice held contempt and distaste," I'm only a few months away from 18." Luke said.

"I'll cure you." Luke eye's widened significantly now, his mouth moving.

"None of the doctors could, without changing my liver, I don't want anti represent drugs for life."

Perseus shook his head," I can restore your liver, as it was before." he whispered," I can make it better." He breathed," I can make it ALL better.

Luke's mouth moved up and down in shock and confusion and all he said was," How?"

"Like this." The whole world exploded into colour; Luke's blue eyes watched in confusion as particles of light appeared in front of him, they all gravitated towards Perseus, as a moth is drawn to flame," You can see it now, can't you?" He said waving his hand towards the particles," This is the world's light." he said," The power that drives this very earth. The thing that powers everything from functioning limbs to the making of the very fibres of the soul. It allows those who are able to harness it's power of unimaginable proportions."

Luke stared absentmindedly at the particles," Can I harness it." he asked," Can I do the unimaginable?"

Perseus smiled," If your anything like your father, you can do more." he encouraged," If you can see it, if you can see the light, then it allows you to use it."

"Why does the light hover to you?" Luke asked," Why does it hum in your presence? Why does it rush to you, as if its happy to be with you it's as if it loves you?" Luke watched.

Perseus smiled," There's a few people born, they are called the ones loved by the light."

"Is that how you are described?"

"no, I am more than that, I am the one the light truly loves." Perseus said," And I what I do." His palm floated in the air causing the particles to follow obediently," Is short of miracles..." whispered," I can do things from curing things," he eyed Luke," To granting a piece of my soul so others ca gain powers that are nothing short of awe inspiring."

Perseus outstretched his hand, his smile still on his face," Will you join me Luke Castellen?" he asked," Wil you join me into the light." Luke nodded, and took Perseus' hand, and it was then that the world has never been more colourful to him, it was then when the very light sang in happiness.

**LINE BREAK:**

Zeus sat on his throne, his fist curled in anger, lightning cackled around him," So your telling me the Lichtkönig is awaken?" He snarled," from the seal that YOU were supposed to be monitoring!" He then smashed his throne's armrest with his fist," But instead you where out WHORING AROUND!" He bellowed releasing Licht in waves, Hermes coward beneath him, feeling his own Licht being dominated by Zeus'," Begone from my sight!" He growled savagely," Because of you we have to prepare for war." He stabbed a finger," Fetch me Athena, Ares and Artemis." He looked threateningly at Hermes," You will be dealt with later."

Zeus pierced his eyes forward, as he saw Hermes flash away, he sighed bringing his large hands to massage his temple," You have called father." Athena stated, standing behind her was Hermes Artemis and Ares even though the messenger God quickly left.

"Yes, I did." He confirmed," The Lichtkönig is freed." Athena instantly frowned, Artemis and Ares bristled.

"Are you sure father" Artemis called, her fear showing slightly," Maybe your source could be wrong."

Zeus shook his head," They are not wrong, I could feel it, the Licht in the air is singing their king has returned."

Athena shuffled slightly I here robes," Father what if the Lichtkönig doesn't prove to be a threat?" She reasoned," He clearly had no qualms with us in the first war, but we fought him mainly on the basis of the fact that he had too much power, maybe he would let it slide, he was said to be merciful."

Zeus shook his head yet again," He will not forget..." He whispered," We have taken something of his and he wants it back." Regret filled his voice," We have taken from him something he can never get back, we have taken the lives of his loved ones, we have taken his freedom for three millenniums we have taken his prized possession and made it a trophy," His eyes stared in the distance," We have committed a crime, but I do not want to pay for it, Athena he will go to war with us."

Ares looked between them; he was too young during the war of the three crossed star," Is he that powerful? Stronger than you?"

Zeus laughed," I do not hold a candle in his full power, but he is weakened so much that I could smite him now. But he eludes me. The Licht is covering him."

Ares nodded," But aren't you loved by Licht? Like uncle Hades and uncle Poseidon? Why does it impede you from striking him?"

"Because he is the one Licht truly loves." Athena said," He is the one that Licht cannot help but love the most."

Ares' eyes widened," Just, how was he? In his prime?"

"He could take your powers and gift to another, he could take your Licht, He had an attack so powerful mountains were destroyed with a simple scratch," Athena said, "That's what is written in the book at least." She supplied," It could be exaggeration."

"There not, apart from the last one, he was always subtle never liked big flashy stuff." Poseidon said, as he walked from the shadows of the pillar.

"And how do you know of this." Athena narrowed her eyes at her rival.

"Because I fought him, and lost mind you." He replied just as haughtily," Before you were just a babe kicking at your father's skull."

"Now, now, brother, please stop antagonizing Athena." Zeus asked," I called you Artemis and Ares to muster a certain force amongst the minor deities." He ordered," Whilst you brother I need some help from the sea kingdom."

Poseidon clenched his jaw before releasing," I will see what I can spare, he will probably divide us. Don't go to Hades, he stayed neutral in the first war, he would like to do tha too in the second."

Zeus cursed clenching his fist," Are you sure you cannot persuade him?" Poseidon shook his head," I tried all day ever since I felt him escape."

Zeus seethed," If I knew this was a problem that will affect me in the future, I would have never allowed the first generation."

"Remember Zeus." Poseidon said," They are here." he said pointing to the three Gods.

**LINE BREAK:**

Perseus walked across the dark ground of the underworld; the screams of terror echoed through the right whilst childing laughter bounced from the left. He bypassed the guard dog, and slipped in the endless plain of asphodel. Spirits were beings that could see Licht, they are drawn to it, they want, it represents rebirth and it screams life, and Perseus a man loved by Licht walked by the wandering souls.

They floated to him, wafting around him, being filled with happiness as they tasted a small portion, they called life, Perseus laughed, he loved how he could bring happiness, he wanted this, he wanted the world to be flooded with Licht. But there had to be necessary sacrifices first.

Perseus walked forward towards a large caste that stood at the ends of the field, he passed the gates and entered the palace," Old friend." Hades called out to him, leaning on a small banister in front of the main doors," How nice to see you" He said with a large smile on his face," You don't call, or text or even write a letter, I felt oh so lonely."

Perseus laughed," What about you? You never called or written a letter."

"Touche." Hades replied," What brings you here?"

"Straight to the point I see?" Perseus said with a smile.

"I have to, souls to judge. And some special time with the missus"

" Wooooh you getting some!" He exclaimed," But anyway." He paused," Joi-"

"no."

"Didn't even finish." Perseus said with a deadpan stare," Kinda expecting it."

"I can give advice though." Hades Offred," Hide. Just hide gain your strength, the Olympians have noticed you, Heck everyone noticed you." Hades said," When you escaped the world's Licht exploded."

"I am loved." Perseus said.

"Do not get arrogant." Hades said," The Gods beat you once they could do it again." Hades warned.

"But they are stagnant, I am not." Perseus replied

"Your power is not at it used to be. You can grow only because you started off mortal why do you think you don't see demi-gods anymore? Because of you." Hades replied.

"Why aren't you stagnant?" Perseus asked," You have been wielded."

"I was always different, you knew that." Hades said

"That I know."

"Well, good luck, I am gonna stay neutral though, do not drag me in." Hades said turning his back to his friend as he started to go up the stairs," So long my old friend I have souls to judge.

"So long."

**A/N: So that's like a teaser 2000 words, if it gains enough interest and views ill carry it on with a larger update, as you could have guessed the Light particles that Luke could see is called Licht and that Perseus is the Lichtkönig which means the Light King. Hoped you enjoyed, Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Zeichen

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters**

**Chapter 2: The Zeichen**

**Underworlds**

"You should see your children more often these days, especially now," the woman said, her long black dress swaying and brushing against the glass shards; her bare feet were actually crushing them. "It was quite some scene, you know! The messenger god is the reason your most hated enemy is now free"

The woman crouched slightly on the banks of the murky waters of the River of Broken Dreams; she wafted her hands through the acid-like waters, creating small ripples through it. The air all around was stagnant and poisonous, filled with small black clouds that attacked one's lungs. The beaches were made from small pointy shards of glass and jagged black metal. The whole place seemed like it was designed to kill. And in fact, it was.

"And the worst thing about all this, is that he is so weak right now," she paused, always loving that dramatic effect; "and-you-can't-do-a-single-thing about it."

And with that said, the woman stood and turned away, laughing heartily.

**LineBreak:**

Annabeth never really knew why she was running; sometimes it was for her meals, other times to make it on time for the hospital to visit Luke, and sometimes just for fun. Sometimes.

She never knew why she put such an effort in with every long stride she took. Well, as long a stride as a 13-year-old could take. The lovely landscaping adorning the outsides of privileged people's homes, the well-paved streets showing a wealthy and well-kept neighborhood; all things she clearly lacked in her own existence, in her world. And why was she doing all this running? Where was she going?

Was she going back to the orphanage? No! That was what she was running from in the first place! She HATED the place! The matrons all seemed to hate her, all the other children were scared of her; it was her damned eyes. The small beady grey eyes, the eyes that always seemed to pierce right through people's souls. And people never liked feeling as if they were laying bare their innermost secrets to a 13-year-old child.

"Hey there! Take it easy! Calm down," a soothing masculine voice said a second before she slammed into a large wall of said person. She recoiled backwards falling on her rear. The man chuckled and said, "It seems you're in a rush!" Annabeth looked up, and she saw the most mesmerising person she would ever lay her 'grey soul piercers' on.

He had sea green eyes that sparkled as if emeralds were twirling within, his raven locks cascaded down his back, and he was built! His torso, so muscular and well-defined could be clearly seen underneath his black t-shirt and jeans; his... exquisitely… MUSCULAR... physique.

"Well! It seems I've found who I was looking for!" He smiled at her and she was almost entranced.

He Was… looking! For HER?! Considering the unusual circumstances, Annabeth would have been scared if it was any other person she'd run into. But he, well, he was... different. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking. He took a knee right next to her, where she was still "parked" when she fell.

I know you can see; you can see the Licht when you look hard enough can't you?" he asked her.

Annabeth shook her head rather firmly and said, "I don't know what this 'Licht' is."

Percy laughed," Why, it's the light! It's the small particles of light and colours that spread through the sky, through everything! It's the particles that your ability that you are gifted with lets you see, your gift of 'the sight of all things."

Annabeth's breath hitched. He was describing exactly what she always saw! "How..."

"You cannot hide the fact of your gift of 'the sight' from me," he said pausing; "I am the King of The Licht," spreading his hands, the small particles clearly following him, mingling with him, loving him… "And you... you are my very trusted and my very newest subject!"

**Line Break:**

Nemesis crumpled a small piece of paper in her hand. She picked up the small water glass and downed the poison; it burnt her throat, but it got the job done.

"Happy?" she asked, looking to the side opposite hers across the counter; the man smirked watching. He was half-horse, half-human, had bushy brown hair going silver and parted down the middle.

"Yes, quite," he said, "You have paid the price for your sins."

The man rummaged underneath the counter; "The antidote will only take effect after 48 hours of pure, unabated torture." And with that he placed a small silver flask in front of the goddess. "After all, you out of all of us must Maintain the Balance".

Nemesis just growled and looked elsewhere. She then brightened slightly and asked the mysterious half-horse, "Are you sure that it will heighten my powers twenty-fold?"

She really needed to be sure of all this, or else it all meant absolutely nothing.

"Oh, most definitely it will! And in fact if it doesn't, I offer my very head," he said with a coy smile. " After all, the great Chiron never fails with his potions". He gestured outwardly to the shelves lining the walls of his "spot", filled to overflowing with potions, balms, creams and all, with an assumedly casual but arrogant poise.

Nemesis didn't really care about Chiron's 'guarantee'. She cared about only one thing and one thing _only; "_This had better work, for _ALL_ our sakes!"

**Line Break:**

The sun dipped slightly, the green hills sparkling underneath the evening sun. Artemis breathed in; the air was fresh clearly due to the wind god's new duties. Athena was getting annoyed with her sister.  
"How long are you going to stand there?" Artemis turned around looking at her sister. She tried for a response again; "We have a war to prepare for, a war that can wipe us all out."

"Not really," said Artemis.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked quizzically;"Didn't father just say that he will come?"

"For him, father; not for me," Artemis replied.

She continued; "The Lichtkönig doesn't know me, he has no grudge with me." Artemis reasoned, "I haven't wronged him."

"How could you talk like this!" Athena accused narrowing her pale eyes as she stared up and down at the lithe young girl. Her tone of voice took on a scolding and aggravated aspect.

"How dare you abandon father? In his time of need, no less!"

Artemis snorted. "He's no real father of mine," she sneered. "He's just a commander to me," she said evenly. The Huntress continued, her voice definite but soft, "No true father would abandon his children at birth, only for them to have to seek him out later just to finally meet him!"

Athena shook her head vigorously; "So! You have no honour?", she asked. The war goddess had definitely adopted a superior attitude. She couldn't believe that her own sister goddess was abandoning the family!

"All right, so he is your 'commander' then. And now you'll just abandon your 'commander' after years of guidance and exerting his strength on your behalf and for your protection?

"A false sense of honour does not help the dead," Artemis answered evenly; "And I want to live."

"And what?" Athena asked, "join the other side because you have the highest chance of survival with them?"

"No. I'll stay neutral" returned the huntress. "I'll go hunt in the woods and build myself a home, maybe even fashion myself a small palace."

"You know that won't happen; father will use the seal on you."

Artemis' hand travelled shakily up the nape of her neck to her hairline. And nestled there at the rear of her lovely neck was a tattoo-like sigil; it was "The Mark of the Olympian". She fingered it nervously, tentatively. Just a bit afraid.

"

Father said that he would never use it against me. He gave me his promise".

She said the words, but her voice was a bit shaky. The youngest goddess had an almost childlike belief in her father's promises to her. Especially since now would be a 'convenient time' for such a promise to hold weight. But her older sister knew better. Athena scoffed at her slightly childishly-minded "baby sister." "Yes, and father promised Hera that he would forever stay faithful to her".

She gestured between the two of them and continued, "Half the council is made up of his bastard children including you and I and that idiotic brother of yours. Of all father's Olympian children, only Hephaestus and Ares are legitimately begotten with Hera as their mother. Fully five, FIVE Olympians are Zeus' bastard children! And we two are both the best fighter's sister! Do you really, honestly think he will keep his promise to you now that we are going to war, any better than he kept his marital vows?"

That set Artemis off. Through clenched teeth she ground out, "Still sister, he made me, ME a promise!"

Athena looked up, the pity evident in her eyes, her feet scratching the green grass; "Yes sister; he did make you a promise. And our father isn't a man of his word."

**Line Break:**

Poseidon stormed through his palace, his boots thundering on the marble floor as he stormed up into his study. His leathery hands grasped an elegantly carved handle attached to an ornate oak door; he opened it just slightly, introducing a small table with papers on it, and atop the desk was a row of clean glasses. Behind the desk was a plush red armchair, with a well-stocked wine cabinet to the right.

Poseidon sighed as he opened the flask and poured himself a cup, his eyes hardened slightly as anger coursed through his veins. He raised the cup and swung his head back as he downed the liquid poison in one shot, grimacing at the slight burn all the way at the back of his throat.

"Where's the damned women when you need them?", Poseidon scowled under his breath. He needed something to distract him, so he sent a messenger to go call his wife, she always knew how to quell his often-terrible rages, get him to calm down.

It seemed his plans for taking Olympus and the throne over for himself had been ruined, and all by that damnable pesky messenger god Hermes and the Lichtkönig...

**Line break:**

Ethan slouched on his red and chrome bar stool, his elbows resting sluggishly on the smooth wood bartop. His fingers gripped the shot glass that was filled with alcohol. His ornately cut and styled silvery hair hung lankly, covering a small black leather patch over his right eye. He was broken or that was what Lucy said, before she walked out the door. And now that she had, he had nothing really to live for. Lucy had taken his light, his joy, and all his love with her.

She took his very blood and life with just three words.

And now? He just sat around in different bars every night, hoping and praying that the liquid lets him forget. And sometimes it does. But every morning, he always pays his dues.

"One cup of water please," a young man next him asked the bartender.

Ethan turned, looking at a tall blonde haired young man, who looked to be anywhere between the ages of 16-19. He had a scar on the side of his cheek, and he was sporting the most gorgeous pair of cerulean blue eyes he'd ever seen on anyone.

"It seems like your too young to be here," the waiter said, wiping his cup out with a soft, clean cloth.

"Why do you think I'm not ordering alcohol?" the young man shot back with a grin.

Ethan chuckled lightly, "He's got you there, Mark! As long as you're at it, can you also get me a gin on ice please?"

'Mark' nodded and smiled as he went to the back of the bar to get the drinks, holding both new glasses.

"Mark, huh?" The young man asked looking at the bartender.

Ethan nodded. "He's a good man. That I know from 5 years of coming here." He chuckled, "Before I started coming here, he had mostly rotting wood." Ethan rapped his knuckles on the bar, "Now it's solid oak paved with polished marble trim. Solid class, this place!" Ethan sat there with a smile on his face; "Name's Ethan, Ethan Nakamura. You?" he asked.

"Luke, Luke Castellan," the young man said. Ethan never really noticed until then but Luke was wearing a plain white uniform kind of outfit, a white… lab coat(?) covering his white t-shirt and a white pair of pants.

"Well, you certainly do look sharp," Ethan quipped, nodding his head slightly and causing the stubble on his chin to brush against his roomy, kind of raggedy tweed jacket.

"Why thank you!" Luke said, "It comes with the job."

Ethan raised an eyebrow "You seem too young to have a job."

Luke smirked, "My job isn't really conventional. "He cocked his head sideways slightly, "You'll know about me if you use your true sight, Sharp King."

Ethan's lone eye widened; no one ever called him that, not since his days in the Army as a sniper "How do you..."

"How do I know?" Luke asked; "Because I am just like you. Difference is, my majesty took me in. And he wants to take you in too."

Ethan gasped as the light permeated the air around them, he'd never seen so much, so many (!) motes before and all packed in a singular place. And it was all coming from Luke!

"But how.."

Luke smirked again, "If you think this is anything near to awe inspiring, wait till you see our majesty."

Mark turned around holding the two beverages he was asked for only to see an empty stool and the absence of the standing young man.

**Line Break:**

The throne room was well lit, candles dangled from every corner, and a large chandelier was lighted, luminously glowing in the centre of the grand steps at the end of the room led to a plush red throne with intricate carvings inlaid in gold; the walls were painted with pictures and hung with majestic tapestries.

Perseus stood in the exact centre of the room, a wide smile etched on his face.

"Today Annabeth you will receive your Zeichen." He raised his finger over the kneeling blonde girl, and watched as the Licht concentrated into his finger. He then tapped the centre of her forehead and the Licht glowed brightly as it entered the girl. "Arise, you who now sees all."

The kneeling girl arose, her eyes covered by a bandage.

"Take off the coverings," Perseus said gently. Annabeth's eyes once grey, now glowed golden.

"I can see..." she whispered, "I can see everything..

Perseus smiled. It seemed like his plan was moving swimmingly. And he now had his newest little fish, his little 'fish' who would soon become a Leviathan.

And ALL would come to fear her.

**Line Break:**

Nyx leaned back in her black leather chair. She enjoyed immensely in the tormenting of her nephew Kronos, with the fact that he was powerless in stopping his number one enemy, even if he WAS now free to act. Kronos and all of his allies wouldn't be able to stop him if the Lichtkönig gained half of his power back. And if they DID manage to somehow stop Perseus… Well, there'd be some really heavy losses.

Nyx wasn't concerned though; the Lichtkönig was a world player. She and her enemies?

They were universe players.

Nyx hummed an ancient, nameless tune and reflected as to how the Lichtkönig had the potential to reach their level, surpass it even! But right now? He was nothing but an ant crawling and wriggling, something of no concern to her. Not right now anyway.

He could carry on playing his foolish games of power with the Gods and Titans; it wouldn't matter in the end, not when darkness finally reigned supreme! Oh, how she loved it when she and her husband did things together. Nyx just found it all so... _romantic!_

**A/N: I have a really tight schedule so I decided to release a small chapter today.**

**Charlee 56: Licht is something that you will find out about. I plan to explain it later on, but for now it's the power of all things. Licht lets you see, smell, lift, push, pull and it allows the gods to use their powers.**

**Nova: you really think so? Hmm, I am going to update it.**

**Please, everyone R&R! I want to hear constructive criticism with what you like about it and what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rank

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters**

**Chapter 3: Rank**

Chiron crouched down, his hand roaming and searching in the bed of green grass and splayed plants. The Earth was clumped in his fingertips, as he searched for new herbs.

"Nemesis," Chiron called out not even bothering to turn his head, "What brings you here?" he asked.

"You've already suffered enough; or are you just a masochist?", he mused.

Nemesis growled low and quietly, "I don't feel it." She looked at Chiron who'd turned his head to stare at the minor deity. He looked at her quizzically and she clarified her statement; "The power." Nemesis' leather jacket whispered in the winds. "And after I suffered 48 hours to feel nothing!" she seethed, trying to rationalize her supposed "lack". 

Chiron smiled knowingly and threw his head back and laughed." Silly goddess!" He chuckled lightly and answered her; "You're not supposed to feel different;" He commented," You're supposed to feel the same! Very simply put, you are now able to control your powers; powers that have grown exponentially over the last two days, and you can control them just as you normally would".

Chiron explained this last to Nemesis as if she were an unreasonable child in need of a lesson on the basics. Basics such as how to hold a sword, and how to parry, thrust and sweep.

The Basics.

"So how would I know that it worked?" Nemesis growled her throat wiring. 

"You will know all this when you next find yourself in a battle."  
And with that, Nemesis spat to the side in disdain and anger and left the potion master to grasp at more clunky roots. 

**Line Break**

Poseidon found himself kneeling in the spired temple. This ancient temple was located in the Challenger Depths of the Marianas Trench. This was THE deepest spot in the all the Oceans of the world. The depth was thirty-six thousand and sixty-nine feet below the Pacific Ocean's surface.

Seven Miles Deep.

Poseidon swam into the Grecian style temple with hand carved marble pillars and a triangular roof. He swam past the marble carvings, statues. He swam past the broken washed-out paintings and marred, tattered murals; or what was left of them.

He had never thought that in all the ages of his godly existence, he would find himself here in this very most ancient of all places on Earth.

His purpose in coming to this temple would be the only purpose possible here: to wake the ancient one. To wake the very creator of all the waters themselves…

The Primordial One. 

This was war, and he was not only facing an immortal and unimaginably powerful immortal at that, but also his own sick, twisted and conniving family. And Poseidon was doing all these things for his own freedom. For this he would do the unimaginable. His hand was at the base of his neck, as he touched the Mark of Olympus.

He would wake the old one: Pontus, the very Creator of the World River and all the waters upon the Earth.

Pontus, son of Chaos.

**Line Break**

Clarisse La Rue had a normal life. Or normal by her standards. She was just a normal teenage girl with angsty feelings and annoying parents, and she despised her own brother to the point that he could break an arm and she just would not care at all (okay, she was obviously deluding herself here).

And Clarisse had befriended elves and a small pack of warring dwarfs.  
People never believed her, but she could see what they couldn't. Most people never noticed the gigantic dragon that wrapped itself around the Empire State Building. They also never noticed the floating city that dwarfed NYC hovering just 300 meters above the tip of the broadcast tower at the very top of the city's most iconic building, a city in the clouds that somehow allowed itself to be unseen by most every person Clarisse knew.

Except her. They were the weird ones; not her.  
Clarisse found herself outside in her garden. She crouched down slightly, as her knees brushed across the dirt, to fit into a small hole that tunneled down to her safe haven. It was where all her "funny little friends" were; where the dwarfs and elves all lived. 

She shuffled on her knees slightly, sending the dirt skidding, and cracking a small set of twigs. Her stringy brown hair cascaded down her face slightly, as she ducked the intertwined branches on top.

She could see it, the faint light of the spirit forest, or what Svanaheim called it at least (Svanaheim was the resident joker elf; he made Clarisse laugh a lot). She crossed into the forest, lifting her head to see the most beautiful thing that she ever saw. 

A boy. 

The boy looked about her age, he wore a tight t-shirt, it was made from blue cotton, and black jeans and Converse high-tops. His jawline was so sharp, that it looked like it could slice rock! He had a slightly cleft chin accenting his pale skin, and an angular nose that complemented his high cheekbones. His blue eyes pierced hers and his sandy blonde hair cascaded downwards well over his shoulders in perfect waves. 

"Hello, beautiful," he said. His hands were casually tucked in his jeans pockets as he stood there looking down on her. Clarisse's mouth was agape, too busy looking at the Adonis before her.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, a coy smile on his face. 

Clarisse knew from her experience in school that being a virgin was not 'normal' so the only thing that she said was, "No..."

And boy, would she come to regret it. 

The man vanished only to reappear pressed on her, all over her and a piercing red-hot pain seared through her neck as the boy sank his ridiculously long canine teeth into her neck. Clarisse tried to toss and turn as she felt her blood leave her little by little. Her muscles spasmed and fingers twitched, her crystal green eyes turned dull and lifeless.  
The boy reared his head up and licked his red lips which were coated with blood.

"Well! That was a tasty treat," he said, chuckling to himself.  
The man's pleasure died abruptly as an inhuman force slammed him backwards into a nearby tree.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Clarisse screeched, her hand reaching to her neck. 

The man, not a 'man', or at least not a mortal one really, gasped out, "You said you weren't a virgin!" He breathed in and out very slowly.

"You were supposed to be a fucking virgin!" he yelled, "Now look!" 

"Shut up!" Clarisse shouted, "You bit my fucking neck! You fucking psycho!" she seethed, "What the hell do you think you ARE?"

The man sat in pain at the base of the tree shaking his head rapidly, "No, no, no," He seemed to whisper," I didn't just make another vampire, did I?"

Clarisse sneered, "This isn't a shitty Twilight episode where if you bite a virgin, they become a vampire, is it?" she asked, "If it is, you're a fucking jacksss! What kind of vampire ASKS their victim FIRST if they're a virgin? At least sleep with them and THEN BITE THEM, IDIOT!" she said, spitting on the floor next to him," Fucking shit-for brains wannabe Dracula MORON!" She continued muttering invectives at her would-be assailant...

"Well." The man quickly switched from denial to soewhat revovered, "I guess I'll have to teach you the ropes."

Clarisse stared at him with a blank deadpan face. "You've got to be kidding me!? So I was right?",she asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"Me? I am the king of vampires," he smirked devilishly; "Hyperion Castellan, the first of my name." 

**Line Break:**

The tall marble arch formed the gate to the entryway to the Olympian council's throne room. It was carved with different scenes, actions and stories. Odin All-Father walked into the large, overbearing room. His lone eye scanned the entire Great Hall. All 12 Olympians were called in. Even the messenger god was allowed in the hall. After all, he was the cause of this predicament. Odin had already been filled in on that part of this sorry tale prior to making the journey to Olympus from Asgard.

Odin was flanked by his two most trusted sons, Thor the Storm Maker and Baldur the Brave. Odin was no pushover himself. He was the king of all the Norse gods, the Aesir and the Vanirmenn. 

"Odin All-Father," Zeus boomed; he struck his mighty bolt upon his golden throne in a king's salute to another king. Odin's one eye trailed slightly to the middle as he saw a goddess tending to the hearth; she was seated in a small wooden chair. He noted that she was the source of Olympus' great energies, so why wasn't she on a throne? 

"Lightning King," Odin called. He noticed how Thor bristled slightly at the title given to Zeus. A small pride problem still lingered with his son about his own and Zeus' shared domains. This was something that could easily be fixed. It would have to be.

"You have received our missive?" Odin asked, "About a 'certain situation'?" He glanced over slightly at the messenger god. Hermes shrank into his throne visibly.  
Zeus picked up on Odin's wording immediately. There was no mistaking either the intent or the meaning here.

"Yes, it seems like we have broken a certain trust," the king of the Greek and Roman gods replied both openly as well as honestly, "And it seems we will need to band together again for a certain mission."

Odin walked forward toward where Zeus' throne was situated. He just lightly, almost barely waved his hand and a throne wove itself into existence. The small wood fibres locked and grew, the red velvet snaked across the width and the breadth, the golden carvings grew and filled the bare panels as they were adorned upon the makeshift throne. The All-Father sat down, his regal presence shining, his throne now equal to Zeus'.

"The mission however, will have to be undertaken quite soon, before the target gains too much power." 

Zeus nodded his head, which he turned slightly towards Athena. "My daughter, Bearer of Wisdom, what say you?"

Athena looked at the two great kings; "We must strike now, that much is for certain. But based on how we have no way of finding him, and Helios' sudden disappearance from all the known planes of existence it seems that we will not be able to pinpoint him."

Odin nodded his head and lauded Athena; "Aye to all of what you say, and most well-reasoned! But how will we able to draw him our foe out?"

"Bait him. Bait the fish you wish to catch and with the right bait," Poseidon called out. "We have his Lichtquelle, something extremely precious to him."  
Odin stroked his beard lightly with his right hand, reflecting on the obvious wisdom in everything he'd heard just then.

"But what if we lose it to him?" he questioned; "He will gain most of his strength right back. We will not prevail then."

"Thankfully he isn't anywhere near his full strength at the moment. At this time, he is at best about the power level of a mid-range minor god," Poseidon replied. "Were we to discover his whereabouts, we could smite him right now and completely overcome him".

"Yes, and that is an excellent assessment of our foe's capabilities, 'right about now'. But will he be of that level when we face him, especially if he takes the bait? He's not stupid, you know," Odin replied. "He did wipe out our Egyptian brothers and sisters and our Persian cousins a long time ago". The younger Olympians were shocked to hear that; this was the first they'd ever known about such occurrences.

"He also has many allies amongst my most hated and feared enemies, the Jotuns".  
Poseidon paused slightly, his eyes sweeping his allies. He considered carefully what he was about to say; it was time to put his own plans into motion, his own plans to take over Olympus and declare his independence from the Council.

Carefully now, careful… "Then we have to find more help. I am sure our... father... will side with us in this emergency."  
Zeus' reaction was immediate, his face twisted in a snarl and lightning crackled around him. The others sat there with appalled expressions on their faces, speechless.

"How dare you?!" Zeus said simply, but emphatically. "We will never enlist the help of that monster! I will NOT PERMIT IT!" he bellowed. His icy face was flushed with golden hues and his eyes glowed white, while he struggled to get his own temper back under control.

"I am sorry esteemed guests. I apologize for such a display, but that man was a despicable being." 

"You do not need to apologise," the All-Father replied for his side. "The mad titan has a very bad reputation amongst my people as well," he said, soothing the lightning king's feelings.

Poseidon realized then the degree of animosity that still lingered between the others and their father Chronos, king of the Titans. He decided to try another tack.

"What about a primordial?" he asked, seeing this as an opportunity. The others looked at him, facing the sea god and waiting to hear the rest of his idea.

"Primordial beings are actually constructed of Licht, they are born of it! They will far outclass the Licht king, even if he is as he was in his prime."

Zeus and Odin perked up, their faces lit with smiles! Athena sat there thinking over the idea and asked, "Which of them are still alive?"

"All of them, they just went into deep slumber at the end of the "creation phase" of the Earth". Poseidon seemed to know a lot about this.

"But the real problem is finding one who will help us." He then pointed out, "That will be no easy feat."

The idea itself had merit in that it had not yet been tried, even if it was much more difficult than it first seemed.

Artemis bristled slightly in her chair. She wasn't really fond of her uncle's idea here.

"The better question is do we have sufficient forces as yet before we must beseech outside help?", she asked. "How many gods do we have who are actually combat ready?"

Athena turned her head slightly," Three-hundred combat ready minor gods from the Greek and Roman side. The Norse have no minor deities. But they DO have forty-five major Gods."  
Thor swelled his chest in pride slightly. NOT ONE NORSE GOD, neither Aesir or Vanir, not so much as ONE deity from their pantheons was considered "minor".

"Yes, and that's all well and good. The REAL problem is that if the Lichtkönig is anywhere near his previous level of power, no number of gods major or minor, Aesir or Vanir, Greco/Roman or Norse or Japanese or African or Polynesian... will help us even one… single… iota." Odin reasoned.

He turned his head so he could look all of these "Olympians" right in both their eyes with his one eye. "We need quality over quantity. We need expertise here." 

"We may have an answer to that as well," said Poseidon; "We have Chiron the Potions Master." Odin raised his brows slightly.

"He is rough around the edges and an eccentric, sometimes arrogant mortal being. But he will be able to increase anybody's power twenty times," Poseidon continued," anybody with gold or silver ichor in their veins can be made so much more powerful."

"Colour me impressed!" Odin said," But what do you have to keep him loyal?" 

"Gods." Poseidon said simply, "His craft only works on gods, so he tests and conducts his trials with us nearly daily." Poseidon smirked; "Gods are truly irreplaceable to him."

Zeus nodded his head, "He is quite the man for just this very thing, we have discovered." 

Odin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is he a god himself?"  
Apollo shook his head and took this answer.

"I found him three hundred years ago. He was just a mortal man but he kept his life going by concocting a special pill". He chuckled slightly, "He surpasses even me in the pharmaceutical practices."  
"

He must have been a rare find, and extremely valuable," Odin said, "and correct me if I'm wrong here. But doesn't that make him something of a threat?" 

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked, leaning forward slightly. 

"You told me that he has only sided with you here because you give him subjects with whom to experiment," Odin reasoned. 

"Yes, All-Father, he is with us for just that reason,"Dionysus supplied out of nowhere. 

"Then if the Licht king supplies this… 'Chiron?' with all the ingredients he needs, that will allow him to see results in humans, he will most likely leave you. He may even join the Licht king, correct? Not mention empower a veritable legion of mortal men against us!"  
Poseidon affirmed Odin's suspicion and nodded his head slightly.

"Then if I were you, I would make him brew up enough potions to boost this entire army's power as high as he can get it," Odin expounded. He then added, "And may I presume the potions will only work once on a person?" 

"Yes, only once," Apollo confirmed 

"Then make sure he produces enough. Do not tell him what any of this is for. Just have him do it and then eliminate him," Odin said. "We must cut off all possible threats". 

"But All-Father! He also produces top grade medicines!" Apollo frantically tried to stop this line of thinking. To kill the finest pharmacist history had ever known? Sacrilege! This type of thought process actually offended the god of medicine and the sun. 

"Then get him to teach you how he does it!" Odin said," We need every possible advantage and the least possible enemies, IF we want a chance to win this." 

"That my old friend." Poseidon said," Isn't really our first priority." 

"Oh? And pray tell, Lord Poseidon; just what is our 'first priority'?" Odin raised a brow, his somewhat formal mode of addressing the sea god a sign he was beginning to "lose it". 

A feral grin spread across Poseidon's face, his eyes danced with excitement and his features scrunched up slightly; one word: "Survival," summed it up nicely.

The seas were truly unpredictable and often raged in natures ways. Poseidon, reflecting this aspect of his nature was truly looking forward to the fight. There was nothing that made one feel more alive than a life and death struggle. And Thor was smiling too.

**And yes it has been updated if you are reading this for a second time! Thanks to my new beta Charlee56! Send thank you for a job well done! Read&Review!**


End file.
